


recherché ~ mcyt au

by bleuberri04



Category: Badboyhalo, Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Skeppy, The Sleepy Bois Inc, The idots, mcyt
Genre: Implied Relationships, Other, Pirates, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Read Disclaimer, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sirens, There arent any cannon ships but you can think of it as implied i guess, Triggers, content warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuberri04/pseuds/bleuberri04
Summary: ⚠️READ NOTES⚠️Sirens are raised in an environment where hiding comes first and a stable life comes second. For decades, the children are told stories of sirens that took a chance and never came back. The sirens that went missing and were never found, they could only assume what happened. Though there's no evidence or first-hand accounts of what really happened, the rumor is that human pirates value treasures and gold more than safety of these rare creatures and wealthy humans value superficial collections much more. The sirens spend their lives hiding in the shadows just to avoid being caught and kept in museums for humans to gawk at.Of course, George thinks those fables are a load of bs. Rather, he believes those missing sirens chose to run away from their life, which he could understand. Despite the warnings from family and childhood friends, George left the absolute second he had the chance. Unluckily for him, he soon finds out that those fables were fact, not fiction.When Bad and Sapnap thought their first time meeting their long-distance friend would be hectic, this wasn't what they expected. Now it's their duty to rescue George from a group of pirates. But oh, are they in over their head.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dream Team By Egg





	1. Index/Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> Originally, this was meant to be a fic involving ships. Now I find it to be too much of a problem in the fandom involving drama and value their comfort over a ship, so I won't have anything be cannon in the story. The only cannon ships in this au are those that are actually dating IRL. If you wish to interpret the text as romance-coded, I won't try to stop you but please treat it as fannon if you choose to see it that way.
> 
> This fic will have interpreted the personas of everyone in an altered way to fit the backstory and plot of the au- nothing much of a big change but some events will change some bits of their characters. This is in no way related to the people irl and is just for purpose of fictional story. Please understand that.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Content Warnings will be given as needed.

**Human/Animal Hybrids**

George (Siren)

Sapnap (Orca whale)

BadBoyHalo (Shark)

Skeppy (Jellyfish)

MegaPVP (Axolotl)

Techno (Pig)

Fundy (Fox) 

Vurb (Zombie Worm (i can explain i swear i-))

Jschlatt (Ram)

**Humans**

Dream

MrBeast

Karl Jacobs

Chandler Hallow

Tommy

Tubbo

Wilbur 

TapL

Quackity

Niki

**Other**

Finn (Valkyrie)

Spifey (Witch)

**Teams**

MrBeast (Captain)

Dream

Karl

Chandler

Skeppy (Prince)

BadBoyHalo

MegaPVP

Vurb

Sapnap

Technoblade (Captain)

Tommy

Tubbo

Wilbur

Fundy

TapL (Leader)

NEmerald

Erferno (Eric)

xhobo

youcheated

Nightbot

Cancellations

shepeh

DJoee

davidp323 (torch boy)


	2. Curiosity Kills The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Kidnapping, language, mentions of death, implied mental anguish

Orca whales, sometimes called killer whales. At the top of the food chain, they eat practically anything they please. The ruler of the ocean was known for it's dangerous lifestyle. Practically looking in one's direction would guarantee you as it's snack.

If you had described the scene unravelling in the Atlantic waters to another sea creature, they would simply laugh in your face. Yet there they were, the half-human orca playfully chasing the smaller siren around the open waters.

As the slim-framed siren darted through the waves, an orca whale barreled after it. Dragging behind the two, an annoyed half-human-half-shark young man followed closely. Watching the two swim circles around him, Bad sighed grumpily.

"Guys-"

A loud shriek cut him off, coming from the frantic siren. Mocking cackling followed shortly after from the black and white whale, relentlessly chasing the poor boy.

"Guys, can we-" Bad continued, to no avail. More screams and laughs came from the two, increasing in level as the whale got closer and closer. "GUYS-"

With timing a second too early, the young orca flipped forward. His black and white tail ripped through the water, accidentally shooting the siren through the water. The force from the built up momentum effectively catapulted the blue and green creature up and out of the water. The whale and shark watched in shock as their friend flew beyond the coral reefs, disappearing back into the glistening sea.

"Jesus Christ, Sapnap!" Bad yelled after he heard the siren flop back underwater. "What was that?!"

"I wasn't expecting it to be that far, I misjudged!" Sapnap yelled back, guilty that he nearly laughed.

"You muffin, you're twice his size! What'd you expect?!" Bad shook his head, pushing forward through the water.

Quick to follow, Sapnap began on their way into the coral reef. "What even is a muffin?" He shouted to the other, who had gone a separate direction.

"That's not the part to focus on!" Bad snapped, darting in and out of various reefs. "Did you see where he landed?"

"No, just swim around!"

And so they did. The pair shot through the colorful plants, searching for their lost friend. Just beyond the coral reef was the siren, floating grumpily in the water. His arms crossed over his holographically scaled chest, waiting for one of them to come retrieve him. He wasn't too familiar with the area, having been born and raised a lot farther East. Angrily huffing, the smaller male started gliding around, calling out for his friends. They must have been far away, having no response.

"Ughhh," he groaned, drawing out the sound.

A faint bubbling noise drifted to his pointed ears, directing his attention away from rescue. The siren's larger ears were highly sensitive to any noise, even the smallest of sounds. His murky brown eyes scanned the open area, tracking the noises to a new location.

Quietly, he slunk towards the source. His ears directed him to a figure sinking underneath the ocean's currents. Seeing the human slinking to the surface, every part of his brain screamed at him to run away. Well, of course he didn't listen. His heart ached for the poor drowning man, knocked unconscious and unaware to the death looking around him.

Letting his heart take control, the siren drifted towards the human. The curious man poked around the body, waiting desperately for any sign of life. From the few feet away, he could barely see the human's chest rise, if it was at all. Slowly inching closer, the eerie silence surrounding the two made every movement all the more terrifying. The siren knew that he was putting his own livelihood at risk, just by going near a human. Humans were known for their curiosity, and how they would take it to extreme measures to get any sort of answer to a question they had. For some reason, in that moment he didn't feel the eternal dread most inhuman creatures lived with. He was terrified, absolutely, but not for himself.

As his webbed hand reached out to the drifting man, a sudden yell broke his attention.

**_"GEORGE!"_ **

Water ripped around the siren as he spun around. Floating just beyond the coral reefs were his two friends, absolutely terrified at the scene before them. George's wide eyes paralleled his racing heartbeat, startled out of his mind. 

" _What are you doing?!_ " The shark yelled, trying to hush his voice as so the human wouldn't awaken.

George's eyes fluttered between the two men, already feeling the hostility they put off. Though he already knew their responses, he still tried. "He's drowning, I have to-"

"You're gonna get captured, get away from him!" Bad yelled in a rut of panic.

George just looked at them, guilt staring to grow at the center of his mind. His eyes looked sad, almost pitiful of the human. "This one feels different.."

The orca's eyes glued to his friends, growing in desperation. "George," Sapnap said steadily. His arm reached out in front of him, palm open for his friend. " _Don't trust the humans._ "

Glancing at the hand outstretched for him, the siren looked at the two with an apologetic gaze. Lowering his voice, he spoke softly, near a whisper. "I have to."

Before Sapnap could do more than widen his eyes, George had already turned and swam up to the human. Feeling his body tense up, Sapnap yelled one second too late. **_"DON'T-!"_**

George's hands glided to the human drifting in the tides, placing them just below the human's jawline and over his heart. Like a warning signal, the second he felt the first pulse George had realized the mistake he made. Beneath the dirty blonde hair that surrounded the young man's face, he watched as the greenish blue eyes snapped open. Pushing away just a split-second too late, the human lunged towards the stunned siren.

If anyone were to ask George what went through his mind in those seconds, he would like to say that he was forming a plan of escape, of battle. Though he would always know the only thing in his mind was silence. The white noise easily took over his mind, shutting off any means of communication with himself. He didn't know why, but every bit of him felt numb. Like he had passed out and was mentally conscious, only able to watch as his being went limp in the face of danger.

He didn't really understand why he didn't fight for himself as the human wrapped his arms tightly around his smaller figure. The water pushing against George's back stung at his scales that had been pushed the wrong direction from the human's arms. Struggling to drag both the siren and himself up to surface while fighting the urgent need to breath rather slowed the human's movement, barely able to hold on with the burning sensation in his lungs.

Yards away, Sapnap rushed at the human, yelling strings of profanities and the siren's name. The shark swam after him, mutterings growing into screams as he watched his closest friends mull in the way of death.

"... fuck. Fuck! _Fuck!_ ** _Fuck! FUCK!"_** Bad screamed, racing after him. Thrashing his heavy tail against the tides, he reached out to the black and white tail shortly before him. Constantly grasping at anything he could catch onto, Bad pushed himself forward, pushing his limits to catch up to the killer whale in front of him.

" ** _GEORGE!"_** Sapnap screamed, his voice breaking at the unbridled desperation scratching at his vocal chords.

The sheer emotions of his voice seemed to seep into George's mind, echoing around until it hit the nerve needed. His mind snapped alive, quickly taking in everything surrounding him. The man with solely human aspects hauling him towards the surface, the pirate ship beginning to round about the coral reefs, his only two friends rushing towards him, two strong arms wrapped around his figure, a stinging sensation on his back. As his eyes darted around, George finally came to his senses.

Rough hands latched onto Sapnap's tail, hoisting their owner closer to the orca whale. Grabbing onto the whale, Bad sharply heaved backwards, doing his best to ignore the arms jabbing into his stomach.

Sapnap stared at Bad from the corner of his eyes, violently thrashing in his hold. " ** _What are you doing?!"_** The man screamed, clawing at the shark's arms. " ** _We have to help George-!"_**

His hand clamped over Sapnap's mouth, muffling the yells coming from the orca. The grasp only tightened when he tried shaking his head away from it, starting to shake. " _Stop, stop-"_ Bad hushed, trying to drag the other behind the reefs.

Both thrashed about underwater, not noticing the harsh shaking Bad was subject to. It felt like his muscles were having small spasms all over from the absolute shame and fear he felt. Shade from a tall blue reef fell over the two, hiding them from the human's view. " _Sapnap, please fucking stop-,"_ his hushed voice muttered. 

The pain in his voice barely reached Sapnap's mind, drowned out by the muffled yells and cries he was making. Even as his nails scratched against his arms and he violently flailed about, Bad forced himself to keep holding on. Not all the pain in the world would get him to let his friend just dive into unknown dangers. So he held on, through every single jab and bite and thrash, no matter how much his body needed him to let go. The distant sounds of the chaos unfolding a ways away from them slowly came to a stop, filled with the ambient noise of the ocean.

Bad wasn't sure if it was from the pain or fear, but his entire body was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Even though the water surrounding them was on the warm side, every chilling sensation that crept up his spine just made him feel like he was freezing to death. His head pounded harshly in its skull, feeling like his chest was about to explode. His vision blurred as his glasses fell from his face. Yet, he still waited for minutes to pass before finally letting go. He threw Sapnap back, rushing to the opening where the two were. Letting the laws of physics stop him wherever it pleased, he took in the surroundings. As he floated to an eventual stop, a black and white blur flew past him. This time, he didn't go after him, for the opening was now empty.

As he waited, a faint ringing in his ears started to grow in volume. His eyes gradually followed Sapnap's frantic swimming across the opening, slowly blurring over completely. Bad was thrown into a dread-filled trance, completely horrified. A blur of colors slunk into his limited vision, barely able to hear the shouts and yells coming from his enraged friend.

Sapnap was unbelievably loud, though not a single word of his got through to Bad. He waved his hands in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Bad! Look at me!" Sapnap commanded, putting his hands on either side of his shoulders. Sapnap somewhat gently shook him back and forth until he at least got a blink from him.

"Darryl, fucking focus!"

Drawing him from his subdued trance, the two finally locked eyes. His vision cleared to show him a red-faced orca that was glaring daggers at him.

"Y-yeah-" he mumbled.

"What the _fuck_ was _that?!_ " Sapnap yelled once again. "What, were you _trying_ to let him get taken?!"

Bad stared at him, completely silent. Before he could let himself snap, he simply grabbed hold of Sapnap's arm and started swimming.

"Where are you taking me?" Sapnap yelped, being dragged behind the shark.

With a strong stare ahead, Bad said the last sentence he'd say for a while. "To get backup." 


	3. Skin and Scales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Graphic depictions of suffocation/choking via rope. Slight violence.

The pirate's hands wrapped around a siren's frail arms , threatening to rip off gills at the slightest movement. All of his scales, gills and fins were intensely delicate, riddled with many little bones that could snap like twigs upon the slightest pressure. Though the pirate's hands were only suffocating a small area of gills, George could feel the strain of limited breath already creeping up his spine. Though, he didn't quite know why if he understood that in this life or death situation why he couldn't bring up any motivation to halt it. All he could do was stare into the swirling colors of the man's eyes as the rest of his vision blurred and shone a million times brighter. 

Every second the colors faded into a variant of hue, some colors took longer to come than others. Coral reefs and fish turned to burning bright blobs of color, shining with a white halo of light engulfing the edges of his vision. His ears failed him for the first time in his life, only hearing a soft ringing echoing about. He knew that there was hundreds of things around him and many sources of sound, but all he could see clearly was those haunting eyes. For some reason, all he could think about was deciphering whether the blue of the pirate's eyes was more of a stone blue or an Aegean blue. Or the brownish circle around the pupil with a little bit of sunflower yellow on it's edges? All George could say for sure is that the little brown specks matched his eyelashes to a tee, oddly enough.

As his mind numbed, the siren didn't recognize the feeling of water brushing past himself. Only as he blinked and pulled a white satin cloth back around his eyes did the pirate break his captivating stare. Suddenly with an desperate exhale, George's mind snapped back to reality and calculated the situation unfolding around him. As the morphing blobs of color slowly found their way back into recognizable shapes, he found himself able to focus again.

Tiny air bubbles escaped the pirate's mouth as he kicked towards the ocean's surface, a siren in tow. Little pink fish scurried around the siren, as if to ask "What the hell are you doing?", eyeing both beings with worry and confusion. A slightly bigger green fish nestled up to his pointed ear, hosting a small bite on the jagged edge as a sort-of wake-up call. Even with the teeny-tiny teeth, George flinched from the sensitive tissue on his ear being ever so slightly damaged. With that, the siren finally found it in himself to make a counteraction.

With his big shriek, the vibrations echoed through the water and found its way into the pirate's brain. All within a microsecond, the pirate pushed away from the siren and took in a big gulp of water as he moved to cover his ears. The saltwater burned at his throat, forcing him to cough on human instinct. Taking in more water, the human slowly drifted towards the surface as he struggled to control his own actions. Heart racing as the he dove away from the pirate, George's senses returned to normal as he started hearing and seeing the environment around him fade back into existence. He heard the struggling of his two friends in the distance, but couldn't pinpoint their location. In a panicked rut, he pushed himself away from the pirate. Not allowed the time to think about his escape, he swam in the first direction he could think of- East, towards home.

Some yards away, the pirate throttled towards the surface, his lungs burning with the intake of water instead of air. Breaking the water's surface tension, the young male gasped for the air that wouldn't slowly choke him. His hands grabbed at his neck, feeling the warmth emulating from his skin. The pirate could feel a fever coming on, but he knew to expect it with his job. Bobbing at the water's surface, he shook his hair out of his eyes, barely able to make out shapes behind the cloth wrapped around him. Just peeking out behind a small island, he saw his destination. Glancing back at the siren, he waved his arms in the air and waited a short second before starting with the gestures. With two fingers pointed out, he gestured towards the siren, giving the go-ahead for the next phase of the plan.

George didn't dare to look back, proving to be his worst choice yet. His eyes landed on the small island just in his reach, perfectly in place to hide. Without a second thought, he launched himself towards it. It was just beyond the coral reef, a place easy to get lost in if you didn't know your way around it. Reaching his arm out to grab onto the first place possible, George could see his plan in action- throwing into the reefs, making a couple false turns and darting just into the small river than ran thru the island. He could hide there easily and wait out the pirates, just as planned. Just about to reach the reef, George strained himself to just stretch a bit further. Waves crashed against the reefs and sandy cliffs of the island, masking the sound of another human jumping into the water. As he latched onto the reef, a boot slammed into his stomach, knocking him away from the reefs. George's brown eyes instantly spotted the second pirate, who was just about to grab onto him.

Just as planned, the second pirate feigned reaching to smother the siren's mouth. As expected, the siren flipped and began to throttle away when the pirate grabbed onto his tail, just where the fin connected. Riddled with panic, George flailed his tail about as much as he could with a couple yells. The second pirate struggled and fought to keep his breath restrained just a bit longer, but there's no fighting with a magical power. At the last second, he gave in and let go, letting himself float to the surface. All in all, he did his job correctly as he saw the net jump up from the sea's floor. With a rush, it wrapped around George's delicate frame and dragged him towards the surface. The four corners slowly edged together and were tied into a knot by the pirates waiting up on the ship. George lashed around in the net, desperately trying to find an opening big enough for him to escape before it all closed up. He continued his frantic shrieks for help or mercy which were quickly drowned out by the depths of the ocean. Soon enough he could see the surface approaching and the back end of a medium-sized ship inching out from behind the island's shelter. Hands scratching at the rope tightening around him, George looked for his friends as a last sign of hope. Screaming out their names, nicknames, surnames, anything to get their attention, he waited in desperate confinement for anything. Even just hearing a movement would make him feel safer, like he had a chance of rescue at some point. Without luck, he heard nothing. His mind wondered if they had set him up or didn't think he was worth saving. In this instance, he felt alone in a world set up to destroy him.

In his last moment underwater, he left a soft, anguished cry to echo through the waters as he was pulled up.

Every bit of his tossing and turning only managed to hurt him more. The rope net was now a tangled mess developed around him, restraining him from any new movement. His right forearm dangled above his head, wrapped about in the net. He had managed to lay on top of his other arm, effectively making it go numb and tingly, aching with a burning pain at the slightest movement. His body turned in a concave position, his tail's fin hanging through the edge of the net. The majority of the rope twisted around his waist and worked its way up to his neck, threatening to dig in. As he was lifted above the water, George immediately found himself gasping for air. Water dripped from his body, getting caught on flat surfaces and dripping into his eyes. He coughed and struggled for breath, watching his reflection slowly fade away on the water's surface as he was dragged away. Brush burns began to form on his skin as the rope rubbed against his delicate scales, bruising and cutting into him.   
  
  
  
  
  


The pirate's shoes made an gross, wet slapping noise as he climbed onboard, shaking his wet hair from his eyes. Without any words, he scanned the vague shapes thru the cloth covering his eyes. Searching for his belonging, he felt his way around the ship's edges and walls. Feeling something bump into his shoulder lightly, he turned around to see what he assumed was the silhouette of his Captain. The man was only older by a year but was much wiser for his age in certain subjects. He held out a smooth curved object for the pirate, eyeing him a bit.

Grabbing the object, the pirate turned away as he put it up to his face- it was a pearly white mask with a texture that looked to be of granite, or maybe quarts. Wrapping the elastic bands around his head, he felt around the end of the straps until he had felt the metal hooks connect. Untying the white satin cloth, he slid it out from underneath his mask. Ringing out the fabric of it's excess water, the man made a groan of disgust as the water dripped overboard. Now able to see crystal clear, he saw the Captain walk up beside him.

"You ought to have better manners, kid." the Captain said, staring out at the team working on the net.

"On this ship? That's laughable." the pirate replied.

"Don't forget your place, Clay."

"Don't call me that, _Jimmy_." He shot back instantly, voice getting colder by the second. He shot the Captain a glare from under his mask, holding his eye contact until hearing a reply.

"...touché."

There was silence as Dream hung out the satin cloth to dry in the sun.

"You'll receive a hefty bonus for the catch, possibly another if all goes well. Sirens are quite rare, especially way out here-" the Captain began, watching the net begin to rise from the ocean water.

"There's something off." Dream said shortly, staring at the weird glimmer on the siren's scales. It looked as if they kept changing from color to color as the light reflected on them differently upon each second.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know, give me your spyglass for a minute." Dream said, holding out his hand without taking his eyes off the siren. With a huff, the Captain retrieved his telescope from his overcoat and held it out to the younger pirate. A silence settled over them as he put the telescope up to his mask, moving it out of the way just enough to uncover his eye. His eyes settled on the siren, zooming in to clear up his view from the distance. Scanning over the creature with precision, Dream saw the pain that had settled into the siren's eyes. His mouth was open and moving a bit, trying to force breath into his lungs. Without a word, he fastened his mask back into place and tossed the spyglass back to it's owner. Taking steps two at a time, the pirate bounded towards the two hoisting the trap above the boat. Standing maybe twenty feet below the hovering mass of net, Dream stared along the individual ropes, tracking it all to the tight knot holding it all together. He pointed just above it, keeping his finger trained on the fraying spot as he looked around the ship's grounds.

"Karl, where's your crossbow?" He asked with a necessary rush to his voice.

One of the men's head popped up, distracted from the mention of his name. "What? I haven't seen it in-"

"Tell me!" Dream interrupted, boots slapping around the wooden floorboards, leaving trails of water in their midst. 

The pirate heaved a disgruntled sigh and dug into his coat's breast pocket, retrieving a small piece of compacted iron. Pressing the small button against his chin, the item started unfolding on itself. He tossed it to Dream as the hunk of iron finished building itself into a small but sturdy crossbow. As he heard the final snap of the machinery settling into place, Dream trained it's aim onto the thinning stretch of rope just barely holding the trap together. 

"Clear!" The pirate yelled, not giving a second to waste before letting the arrow fly. With a few startled yells, the two subordinates backed away as the net unraveled onto deck. A heavy thud and quite a few yells got the Captain's previous distracted attention, quickly summoning his appearance below. 

With a quick motion of his hand, the Captain ordered everyone's silence as he stalked around the fallen trap. Stares filled with hatred directed at the masked pirate, waiting for a signal to speak. Though the masked one was silent, he still moved about the ship, gathering water in a deep bucket. The Captain looked at the fallen lump of a siren that laid still on his ship's planks, quietly moving closer. With the sole of his boot pressed against the siren's chest, he pushed the creature onto it's back. Looking about the siren's body, he hoped what he saw was just an unconscious creature and no worse. In his evaluation, the Captain's eyes focused on the thin red line stretched across his throat, just barely turning blue and purple at the center. The Captain sighed, backing away from the creature as the masked individual returned to the site. 

Once again without warning, the pirate promptly dumped the bin of water onto the siren, earning more resentful stares from his team. The Captain shook his head, starting on his way back to his quarters. "At least one of you is capable of thinking farther than two seconds ahead." He grumbled just loud enough to piss off every matey within earshot. "I trust you can take it from here without me breathing down your necks." 

Both pirates stared holes into Dream's head, quietly wishing he would blip out of existence. He just smiled at them. "You gonna stand there and mope or are you gonna help a dude out?" 


End file.
